The present invention relates to a channel selecting device in which a channel is selected by displaying the name of a broadcasting station and a channel number thereof on a display device.
It is conventionally known that a television receiver in which a channel number selected by a user is displayed on a display device such as cathode ray tubes and the like. In such a television receiver, it is necessary for the user to know exactly the channel number of the broadcasting station that the user wants to watch.
When the cable television (CATV) having numbers of channels is popularized widely, the number of channels is increased and dozens of channels can be received at home. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to memorize the name of the broadcasting station and the channel number thereof exactly and select a channel using the channel selecting method of a conventional television receiver. Further, the convenience of a direct channel selecting method using Phase Locked Loop (PLL) in which a channel number is input with a number key is reduced.